<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天真烂漫 by killthetangerine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832913">天真烂漫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine'>killthetangerine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于李帝努和黄仁俊带孩子的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天真烂漫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>weibo/lofter: 纳禾津</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李帝努刚从外面买早餐回来，迎接他的不是黄仁俊，而是一声响亮的“姐夫哥”。李帝努每次听到这小孩的喊声，都想起黄仁俊的那位上海朋友，嗓门极大，又爱说话，待久了李帝努觉得自己耳膜都快穿了。</p><p>果不其然，过了几秒就有个小孩从里面跑出来。小孩穿着绿色的上衣，咚咚地冲出来，一把抱住李帝努的大腿，抬起头天真无瑕地看着李帝努说：“妈妈今天没空，要我来你这里玩一天。”</p><p>黄仁俊跟在他后面，急忙走过去接过李帝努手上的东西，带着歉意的笑容说：“姐姐公司突然有事，拜托我们照顾童童。对不起，今天又陪不了你去了。”</p><p>李帝努点点头，低头看着小家伙，摸了摸他的头发说：“吃饭了吗？”</p><p>“吃了。”答完松开李帝努的腿，满脸笑容说：“但我还想吃。”</p><p>黄仁俊无奈地笑了笑，拉着人进去饭厅。</p><p>童童的妈妈是黄仁俊的堂姐，两人住的地方只是隔了几栋楼，常常互相照应。姐姐是他们这辈人里第一个生孩子，孩子出生的时候黄仁俊也还年轻。等到孩子会讲话了，黄仁俊嫌叫叔叔显得人老，于是要他叫哥哥。姐姐是内向的人，但小孩天性活泼，黄仁俊性格随和，和谁也相处得好，和小孩子在一起也能玩得好。</p><p>小孩想起黄仁俊第一次带李帝努去爷爷奶奶家吃饭，他也跟着妈妈一起去了。他明白一切是怎么回事，妈妈的其他姐姐也会带陌生男人回家和大家一起吃饭，然后妈妈告诉他这个人以后就是自己的家人了。小孩每次都很兴奋，迎接自己的新家人。作为家族里唯一的小孩，还能收到礼物。</p><p>这次小孩好奇极了，妈妈告诉他仁俊哥哥带回来的是外国人，小孩觉得他应该是金发蓝眼睛，一见面却失望不已。眼珠子是黑的，头发是黑的，鼻子倒挺高。虽然他不会讲普通话，但会讲他们的家乡话，小孩弄不明白，他怎么也不像外国人。小孩觉得妈妈欺骗了自己，坐在沙发上气嘟嘟的。不过他也没生气那么久，那人送了他高达模型和姆明公仔，但他只对高达模型感兴趣，那只姆明公仔最后被黄仁俊带走了。</p><p>但有一件事难住小孩了，他不知道该怎么称呼李帝努。第一次见面的时候大人都围着他，小孩也没机会和他说话。虽然妈妈通常会对这些家庭新成员称呼姐夫，自己还是会叫叔叔。但小孩明显感觉到这次的情况不一样，不是一男一女的组合，仁俊哥哥带回来的是男人，而且妈妈又比仁俊哥哥大，这可把小孩难倒了。</p><p>小孩暗自琢磨了一番，和李帝努第二次见面的时候是在机场，大庭广众对着他大喊“姐夫哥”。</p><p>黄仁俊因此笑了一晚上，辈分全乱了套。</p><p>后来妈妈教他要叫“帝努哥哥”，但四个字实在太为难他了，每次还是脱口而出“姐夫哥”。李帝努也乐意接受，没有再纠正他。</p><p>小孩给李帝努取了一个专属的称号，他对李帝努的感觉也更特殊一些，两个人之间似乎有了独特的连接。</p><p>童童自己坐在餐桌的旁边，看到李帝努从袋子里只拿出了两杯豆浆，他就说：“我不喝豆浆。”</p><p>黄仁俊递给他一个包子，“也没问你呢，你就那么自觉啦。”</p><p>童童对黄仁俊吐舌头，然后咬了一口包子，李帝努只是觉得他可爱，温柔地掐了掐他的脸。李帝努转过头去，眼看黄仁俊的嘴就要碰到豆浆杯了，他急忙说：“等一下。”</p><p>黄仁俊停止了手上的动作，李帝努接过他的豆浆。</p><p>“不用了吧，还是温的。”</p><p>李帝努转身去厨房里屋，一边走还一边说：“不行，你最近胃痛，喝热的。”</p><p>一瞬间饭厅只剩下两人，童童咀嚼着食物，若有所思地看着黄仁俊，咽下去之后说：“姐夫哥对你真好，我妈就不帮我热豆浆。”</p><p>黄仁俊听到他的话，视线从厨房转到对面的小孩，对方瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。</p><p>“你一八岁小孩，咋那么能讲。”</p><p>童童耸耸肩，轻描淡写地说：“随我妈。”</p><p>黄仁俊被他故作老成的姿态逗笑，孩子身上的烂漫气息永远存在，“我看不像，你妈妈挺文静的，不过不给你热豆浆也不代表对你不好。”</p><p>“但他对你太好了。”</p><p>黄仁俊听了心底一片柔软，李帝努对他的好，他的温柔体贴，连小孩都看在眼里，于是他骄傲地对童童说：“因为他是我老公啊。”</p><p>李帝努从厨房出来，似乎没有听到他们的对话。豆浆换了个马克杯装着，李帝努小心翼翼地捧着它，他还吹了几口才递给黄仁俊。</p><p>“小心烫。” </p><p>黄仁俊接过杯子，喝了一小口，热气随即在身体散开。李帝努见他安然无恙地喝下去了，才坐在他的旁边。另一杯未热的豆浆凉了些，李帝努拿起来喝了一口，又摘了一小块的油条，喂到黄仁俊嘴里。</p><p>童童手上的包子也吃完了，本来早上就吃了一顿，现在又吃了个包子，确实是饱了。抬头看见对面的两个大人在互相喂东西吃，他也见怪不怪，眼睛更加注意到了油条。</p><p>“我也要。”</p><p>“你要啥啊，你妈妈特意嘱咐我不让你吃。”</p><p>“啊。”童童哀怨了一声，转头看向李帝努。黄仁俊见他委屈的眼神，准备向李帝努求救，心领神会这是他一贯的伎俩，李帝努心软，几乎不怎么拒绝他。黄仁俊便一把掐住李帝努的下巴，让他看向自己。</p><p>“别想了，你姐夫哥听我的。”</p><p>李帝努只是笑了笑，在黄仁俊低头喝豆浆的时候，对童童露出抱歉的神情。童童表示理解，毕竟仁俊哥哥才是姐夫哥心里的第一位。</p><p>三人吃完饭坐在客厅看动画片，黄仁俊和童童都看得津津有味，李帝努则兴趣缺缺，看了二十分钟终于忍不住拿出手机开始打游戏。</p><p>黄仁俊本来就靠着李帝努的肩膀，他明显感觉到了李帝努掏出手机的动作，看了他一眼，向下躺在他的腿上。李帝努顺应他的行动调整了姿势，由始至终只盯着手机。</p><p>童童坐在茶几前地上，没有坐上沙发，看电视看得入神，毫无察觉后方的情况。</p><p>黄仁俊有时候也不满李帝努对手机如此着迷，但不会多说，毕竟很多时候都无伤大雅。如今一起看电视，黄仁俊有些不满他不参与的态度。他眼睛一直向上看着李帝努，见他确实对游戏入迷了，没有意识到自己的情绪变化，黄仁俊才伸手挡住李帝努的手机。游戏到了关键时刻，李帝努几乎想要骂人了，一低头对上黄仁俊凶狠的眼神，自然乖乖噤声。</p><p>黄仁俊夺过他的手机，放在自己的肚子上。</p><p>“你要是无聊，就去超市买东西吧，家里没水果了。”黄仁俊说得轻巧，但李帝努明白自己是非去不可。</p><p>童童悠悠说了句：“我要橙子。”</p><p>黄仁俊轻轻地踢了踢他的肩膀，“你还点单呢。”童童没有在意，眼睛一直看着电视。</p><p>李帝努回房间拿上钱包，黄仁俊坐起来将手机递给他。李帝努接过手机，特意走到沙发后面，头靠在黄仁俊的肩膀上说：“你不陪我一起去？”</p><p>黄仁俊只是转头亲了一下李帝努的脸，轻轻地说：“挑好看点的。”</p><p>李帝努轻轻叹了口气，亲了一下黄仁俊的耳朵才离开。</p><p>最近天气反复，今日不似昨天般晴朗，天空灰蒙蒙的，怕是要下雨了。超市在对面，李帝努站在红绿灯前，看到穿着高中校服的男女生从超市出来。</p><p>现在该是上课的时间，但两人却一点也不着急。女生亲昵地挽着男生的手臂，两人脸上挂满了笑容。李帝努看得失神，想起了自己在韩国的高中时光。</p><p>课业繁忙，一进高中基本就是在准备考大学了，但他聪明，学得很快，当周围的同学每天灌咖啡的时候，他倒显得轻松。</p><p>沉闷的日子过久了，李帝努也厌了，青春期的叛逆因子都在躁动。午间休息的时候，教室也一如既往的寂静，大部分同学都在埋首学习。李帝努无聊地转着笔，看到前方从中国来的新同学桌上摆满了彩色铅笔，独自安静地在画画。</p><p>做坏事要找个搭档。</p><p>然而他们的逃课计划最后也没有实行，每次李帝努对上黄仁俊清澈的眼神，会生出了些许罪孽感。仿佛在他心里，黄仁俊该是乖巧，纯洁无暇。</p><p>-</p><p>东西买了回来，一大一小还是守在电视机前，李帝努认命地自己去洗水果，拿出来回到电视机前。</p><p>李帝努买了一些草莓，他细心地全摘了蒂，然后喂到黄仁俊的嘴里。黄仁俊乐意被人伺候，李帝努起了心思，想要逗逗他。手里的草莓拿近黄仁俊的嘴边，又拿远了一点，黄仁俊追着那颗草莓，还是没有吃上，李帝努的嘴唇却贴了上来。</p><p>童童的眼睛终于舍得离开电视，看到摆在自己眼前的一个圆滚滚的橙子。</p><p>“姐夫哥，你也不帮我切......”他回头看见两人手抓着，姐夫哥在傻笑，露出弯弯的眼睛，仁俊哥哥则气鼓鼓地嚼着草莓。</p><p>童童叹了口气，自己识趣地在茶几下方找水果刀，乒乒乓乓地终于吸引了两人的注意，李帝努拿过他的橙子。</p><p>动画片终于播完了，草莓也吃完了，黄仁俊并没有看到结局。期间李帝努一直在逗他，黄仁俊在童童面前也不好发脾气，只能由他去了。</p><p>看完电视似乎也没什么事干，肚子也不饿。童童爬上了沙发呈大字型躺下，小孩看着天花板，睡意渐渐袭来。</p><p>李帝努把橙皮都扔进了厨房的垃圾桶，黄仁俊拿纸巾擦茶几，回过头发现躺在沙发上的童童已经睡着了，黄仁俊看着他肉嘟嘟的脸，还戳了几下。</p><p>黄仁俊从房间里拿了一张毯子，轻轻地给他盖上。</p><p>家里的厨房是半开放的，里屋开火烧菜，外面是作业台，看得到客厅。李帝努从厨房里屋出来，在洗手盘开了小水洗手，关上水龙头之后对黄仁俊招招手，让他走近点说话，不要吵到童童。</p><p>李帝努一边擦手，一边对黄仁俊温柔地说：“肚子饿吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊轻轻地笑出声，李帝努温柔至极，总是对待他像小孩子一般，甚至比起童童更加细心。</p><p>黄仁俊摇摇头，李帝努放好毛巾，下一步动作也是不自觉牵着黄仁俊的手。黄仁俊突然想起了什么，抽出自己的手，环着李帝努的脖子。</p><p>“今天陪不了你去那个展览，没有生气吧？”</p><p>李帝努顺势把手搭在黄仁俊的腰上，笑说：“我生不生气，难道你不知道吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊确实有一个神奇的技能，他总能明确地感知到对方的情绪。要说是相爱的默契，还是敏感的内心，不过是因为李帝努太特殊了。</p><p>如同现在，黄仁俊知道李帝努并没有生气。天气有些闷热，肌肤相触更火热，黄仁俊起了些念头。</p><p>黄仁俊歪了歪头，盯着他的双眼说：“那我让你亲一下，你不要生气。”</p><p>李帝努那能不知道他的意思，不过是调情。有时候黄仁俊就是一只狐狸，有些狡猾，索取所需。无论如何，李帝努都甘愿踩到陷阱，他们总能完美配合。</p><p>李帝努的双手离开黄仁俊的腰，撑在旁边的作业台上，捕捉猎物，将黄仁俊完全禁锢在自己的范围内。</p><p>“只给亲吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊嘟嘟嘴说：“不要就算了。”头也转过去了。</p><p>李帝努没有心思再逗他，捏住他的下巴让他面对着自己，彼此的唇都贴在了一起。</p><p>黄仁俊喜欢李帝努，有时候表现得不太明显。深情的话语，鲜艳的彩画，都比不上亲吻。李帝努知道他喜欢接吻，倒也高兴，自此光明正大向爱人索吻。</p><p>太安静了，只能听到彼此的呼吸。</p><p>太沉迷了，黄仁俊的手都伸进了李帝努的衣服下，被身后的响声惊着。</p><p>两人如梦初醒，想起客厅里还有一小孩，要是他醒了，肯定正在看着他们。黄仁俊赶紧回头，看到沙发上的小家伙不过是翻了个身，依然睡得挺香。</p><p>黄仁俊又重新看向李帝努，忍住不出声，笑得凑近了他。</p><p>“他要是看到了，我姐肯定杀死我。”</p><p>李帝努笑着点点头，拉着黄仁俊进到了卧室。</p><p>-</p><p>童童醒来的时候已经是下午三点了，被饿醒的。</p><p>黄仁俊在午睡，李帝努在饭桌上用电脑。童童站在沙发上，对李帝努说：“我饿了。”双手拍着肚子，生动的肢体描写，使唤李帝努弄东西给自己吃。</p><p>李帝努给他简单下了个面。小朋友也饿得不挑食，说了句谢谢就开吃。</p><p>李帝努没有把目光从童童身上移开，盯着他乖巧吃面的模样，让他觉得温暖。</p><p>黄仁俊有几个姐姐，自己是同辈里唯一的男性，或许因为如此，他的性格也更细腻一些。然而这位姐姐比较要强，怀孕了也努力工作，但体质跟不上，童童生下来头几年老生病。那时候他们刚搬回中国，和姐姐住得近，也能搭几把手，处理一些保姆搞不定的事情。两人常常半夜把孩子送进医院，黄仁俊总是累得靠在李帝努的肩上睡着了，只有李帝努看到，姐姐穿着一身西服，踩着高跟鞋在深夜寂静的走廊发出响声，神情疲惫来到医院。</p><p>起初两人也不会多说什么，他们同情姐姐。奉子成婚，所谓的姐夫竟然临阵逃脱，喜帖印好了，人消失了，从此人间蒸发，不曾回来。家人都想帮姐姐一把，各人生活忙碌，只能有钱出钱，但她还是想靠自己。</p><p>黄仁俊明白，自从她穿着洁白的婚纱在照相馆等不到人，她的灵魂就缺失了一块，信任他人似乎变得很困难。然而她的人生多了一重责任，一段无法分割的血缘。</p><p>童童三岁开始也不怎么病了，孩子慢慢懂事，知道妈妈不在自己身边。黄仁俊看着他太心疼了，才忍不住说姐姐。姐姐这才调整了自己的生活，学着和孩子相处，童童慢慢长大，姐姐也一直在学习做一个好妈妈。</p><p>那时候李帝努申请临时调往中国工作，他们才在中国呆了三年，也在中国结了婚。后来两人回到了韩国，再回来的时候李帝努已经正式调往中国区，于是也安定下来，打算在中国定居。童童五岁了，李帝努两年没见他，拿捏不准他的喜好，特意给他挑了昂贵的高达玩具，外搭一个经常给黄仁俊买的姆明玩偶，心里也隐隐期盼童童能记起他。然而孩子早就忘了他，见面时没有要他的抱抱，看着自己的眼神陌生至极。至今他们也没和童童提过这段往事，突然觉得没有必要了。</p><p>这次情况比上一回不大一样了，姐姐的事业更上一层，经济条件好得多，也能经常花时间陪童童。只是偶尔有时候真的走不开了，才会拜托他们照顾孩子。姐姐感恩他们两人，生活上也尽量帮助他们，早期总是嘘寒问暖，要不要这个那个。黄仁俊摆摆手，说自己以前和李帝努在中国一起住过三年了，也照顾过她的儿子。如今才离开了两年，若要说有什么不一样，那也只是童童长大了，姐姐也变了。</p><p>小孩子想不起自己婴儿时期的记忆，但他感觉得到身边发生的事情，喜欢对自己好的人。仁俊哥哥和姐夫哥，在他心里和妈妈排在一起。</p><p>李帝努和黄仁俊在童童短短的人生里占了一大部分，但他们扮演的什么角色，可能是补上童童缺失的父爱吧。</p><p>双重分量。</p><p>李帝努想得也有些感触了，摸了摸童童的头发。</p><p>窗外天色突然暗了下来，没过多久就下起了滂沱大雨。童童兴奋了，立刻跳下了椅子，跑到窗前。</p><p>孩子活泼好动，却喜欢下雨天。这神奇的小孩能自己安静地赏雨，看几个小时也没问题。</p><p>李帝努却想着卧室的窗可能没关，他轻手轻脚地打开房门，黄仁俊并没有被吵醒。卧室的窗户都关严实了，李帝努便爬上床，抱住黄仁俊。</p><p>李帝努太讨厌下雨天了。</p><p>那时候他们刚毕业，黄仁俊留在韩国找了份杂志社的工作，两人手头不宽裕，租住了一间不大的房子。初入社会，疲惫又沮丧，温馨的小窝是两人最好的慰藉。这种感觉并不持久，李帝努太专注工作，总想着要早点让黄仁俊过上好生活，有些忽略了他的情绪。黄仁俊心思敏感，一来二去也有些不满了。分手的导火索，不过是黄仁俊埋怨他从来没有和他一起回过中国。</p><p>踏入雨季，那天雨下得格外大，李帝努看着黄仁俊收拾行李，不断央求他留下来。黄仁俊铁了心不回应，扣好箱子离开，头也不回。</p><p>李帝努半夜被手机铃声惊醒，他疲惫极了，却根本无法睡好。</p><p>原来黄仁俊之前就淋了雨，和他说分手的时候，还在发烧。李帝努没有察觉，只是自私地想要他别离开自己。黄仁俊最后竟在大街上晕倒了，被人送到医院。</p><p>高烧烧了几天，一直是昏昏迷迷的状态。李帝努罕有地请了假，他根本不敢离开黄仁俊片刻。后来黄仁俊终于好些了，李帝努才松了口气，重获珍宝一般，拉着黄仁俊的手不肯放开。黄仁俊看到他的胡渣，通红的双眼，却孩子气地去掐他的脸，说他傻瓜。</p><p>李帝努当然是傻瓜，他那么久才明白，原来自己根本离不开黄仁俊。</p><p>几周后李帝努第一次陪黄仁俊回中国，那顿饭里姐姐也宣布了自己的婚事。</p><p>这件事令李帝努后怕，每次下雨天都会想起来，只有紧紧抱住黄仁俊，感觉到他的存在才能安心。</p><p>黄仁俊在他怀里动了几下，调整了个更舒服的姿势。李帝努抱着他的手更紧了一些，在黄仁俊的额头轻轻印上了一吻。</p><p>-</p><p>只是场阵雨，没下多久。</p><p>李帝努出来的时候，童童又重新坐在餐桌前，撑着头作思考状。李帝努走过去坐下，童童看着他说：“好难。”</p><p>李帝努自觉地拿过他的作业本，看到是数学就笑出声了，心想数学差是这个家族的基因吗？</p><p>黄仁俊高中在韩国读书，成绩都还不错，数学却一直拖后腿。他在韩国认识的第一个朋友是李帝努，于是黄仁俊主动向他求救，表情可怜得很，说自己数学要是再不合格就要被强制补课了。李帝努摆出一副无谓的表情，说那不挺好。黄仁俊咬咬唇，低着头说如果可以选择，他希望李帝努教自己。李帝努听到这句话，心绪突然飘远了，整个人都感觉轻飘飘的。</p><p>他看着眼前比自己矮小的中国男生，后来才明白，原来一切都刻在了基因里，李帝努对黄仁俊根本拒绝不了。</p><p>黄仁俊也不能白白要人帮忙，表示如果这次自己数学及格了，李帝努功不可没，一定会请他吃饭。</p><p>李帝努笑笑说，万一还是不及格？</p><p>黄仁俊说那就算了，他和数学没有缘分。</p><p>后来黄仁俊勉强及格，他已经高兴得疯了，把考卷在李帝努面前摊开，对他装豪气地拍拍胸膛说，请你吃好吃的。</p><p>两人走在街上，春天的樱花盛开了，粉色的花瓣飘落在黄仁俊的头顶。李帝努摘掉他身上的花瓣，像是揭开隔在两人之间的那层纱，吻上他的唇，大胆承认自己喜欢他。</p><p>李帝努给童童讲了一遍题目，孩子的表情很认真，李帝努说完小孩却抬头看着他：“再讲一遍吧。”</p><p>黄仁俊也是这样，讲一遍不懂，拉着李帝努的手臂无意识地撒娇说，再讲一遍吧。</p><p>李帝努看着童童迷茫的样子说：“你就只使唤我，仁俊哥哥还懂得交换条件呢。”</p><p>童童顿了顿，表情更疑惑地看着他：“什么是交换条件？”</p><p>-</p><p>黄仁俊醒来已经是下午五点，他盯着天花板发了一会儿呆。随后习惯地拿起手机，李帝努给他发了短信，说自己带童童去楼下了。</p><p>李帝努和童童坐在超市旁边的便利店门口吃雪糕。童童看着眼前经过的汽车，心里期待着妈妈回家。</p><p>“那个林叔叔，你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>童童歪着头，认真地回答说：“长得帅，对我妈妈好。”说完又舔了一口雪糕。</p><p>李帝努手里的雪条吃完了，拿着竹棍看着童童。</p><p>最近他和黄仁俊发现姐姐似乎和一个男人走得很近，撞过几次她被人送回家。姐姐没有告诉他们，他们也没有过问，想来也是要等稳定了。两人都知道姐姐时隔多年，重新进入一段感情需要勇气，更何况还带着童童，情况复杂多了，他们也不想给姐姐压力。</p><p>然而小孩子藏不住秘密，常常和他们说林叔叔的事情，搞得两人越发好奇。</p><p>两人却率先见到黄仁俊，他多穿了一件蓝色的羊毛开衫，走过来的时候还打了个哈欠。</p><p>黄仁俊坐在童童的另一边，知道他们是在等姐姐，拍了拍孩子的小手臂说：“诶，你说的那个林叔叔怎么样啊？”</p><p>童童机械似地重复：“长得帅，对我妈妈好。”</p><p>黄仁俊也对别人的样貌没什么兴趣，于是继续问：“好是有多好？”</p><p>童童愣了一下，看向黄仁俊说：“就...还好。”</p><p>李帝努听了噗哧一下笑出声，黄仁俊却要翻白眼了，“你多说几句不行吗？”</p><p>“他会送妈妈回家，给妈妈买衣服，也会照顾生病的妈妈。”</p><p>“哦，那确实还好。”</p><p>李帝努见他俩对话完了，看着黄仁俊说：“吃雪糕吗？我进去给你买？”</p><p>黄仁俊点点头，童童举起自己吃完的雪糕筒包装纸，对李帝努说：“我也要。”</p><p>“不行，你吃过了。”黄仁俊拿过他手上的垃圾，扔进门口垃圾桶。李帝努进便利店的时候绕到黄仁俊的身边，还要伸手摸一下他的脸。</p><p>黄仁俊又凑近了童童说：“那你觉得林叔叔要怎么对妈妈好才算是真好啊？”</p><p>孩子想了一下，回过头来看着黄仁俊，“就像姐夫哥对你那样，或者你对他那样。”</p><p>黄仁俊有些楞住了，他没想到会得到这样的答案，“你觉得我们有什么不一样？”</p><p>“嗯......就是特别好。”</p><p>有些问题对孩子太难了，无法用言语回答。他们的感觉更敏锐，捕捉到的信息更直接。什么是好，什么是坏，心里早就有自己的标准。</p><p>黄仁俊心里感动，伸手掐住他的脸，被小孩一手拍开。</p><p>李帝努从便利店出来的时候，刚好有一辆车停在门口。副驾驶的人赶紧下车，冲向童童。姐姐亲昵地抱起童童，亲了一口孩子的脸颊。</p><p>不过他们更注意从另一边下来的男人。他确实长得英俊，气质成熟，朝两人微微点头，然后走过去和童童打招呼，看来相互之间的关系已经很熟了。</p><p>黄仁俊回过头，给了李帝努一个意味深长的微笑。</p><p>黄仁俊小时候和姐姐不亲，长大后几乎只和这位姐姐接触，可能是因为住得近，也可能是因为童童。姐姐或許并不一定需要再婚，但有多一个人共同面对生活的困难，总能轻松一些。</p><p>姐姐约了他们和林先生一起吃晚饭，看来这段恋情有成果了。时间还早，两人先回家换衣服。</p><p>门刚关上，李帝努就从黄仁俊的背后抱住他，黄仁俊刚把钥匙放在鞋柜上，就听到他在自己的耳边说：“宝贝，我们要个孩子吧。”</p><p>李帝努以前也和他提过孩子的事情，但黄仁俊觉得还没有准备好，话题总是没能谈下去。这次他也是没好气地说：“生不了。”</p><p>李帝努不放弃，和童童在一起久了，他越发觉得两人或许可以有一个孩子，“我们领养一个吧，我想有个孩子叫我爸爸。”</p><p>黄仁俊听了转过身来，双手勾着李帝努的脖子，眼神暧昧。</p><p>“养我一个不够，还要再养一个？”</p><p>李帝努的一只手搭在黄仁俊的腰间，另一只手摸着他的头发。</p><p>眼神真挚，“那你叫我爸爸吗？”</p><p>“你想得美。”黄仁俊说完便吻住李帝努的唇，他以前也是这么应付他，李帝努根本无法拒绝。</p><p>-</p><p>林先生和李帝努在同一行工作，两人吃完饭在聊天，姐姐陪着他们。黄仁俊对话题不感兴趣，童童悄悄拉着黄仁俊进到了卧室。</p><p>“妈妈要和他结婚了，我要叫他爸爸吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊完全吓到了，他没想到两人的进展那么快，他的第一想法是确认姐姐是否想清楚了。冷静下来才发觉，姐姐会答应和林先生结婚，肯定也曾挣扎。</p><p>他想起李帝努向他求婚的时候，手里捏着戒指，然而因为太紧张，准备的一大段台词都忘了，一时什么话也说不出口。其实就算李帝努什么也不说，黄仁俊也会答应。李帝努临场发挥，也令黄仁俊感动不已。</p><p>“你有你自己的人生，但我希望你接下来的日子，可以因为有我的陪伴，更加幸福。我会竭尽全力，和你一起勇敢面对人生，让你保持纯真，我会永远爱你。”</p><p>黄仁俊是成熟的成年人，但有人会一直珍惜他的天真烂漫。爱情的结局不一定是婚姻，而是我们选择一起面对险恶的生活。</p><p>他对上童童烦恼的样子，小孩又一次被称呼难住了。</p><p>黄仁俊对他微笑。</p><p>“只要你准备好，觉得他完全合格，就可以了。”</p><p>- 完 -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我的wordpress：https://nahejin23.wordpress.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>